Top Secret
by Shinzawall
Summary: En una excursión, Conan pone mucho en evidencia y despierta la curiosidad del grupo. Estos se proponen averiguar que es lo que Conan y Haibara esconden. ¿Cuál es la respuesta de estos dos?; / —Top Secret...—silenciaron a los demás.


¡Hola!

Bueno, se me ocurrió, al ver que casi siempre todos sospechan de la personalidad de Conan y Ai. Un pequeño Shot divertido ;3 Espero que lo disfruten, una situación extraña, algo corto y nada más ;D. Ojala que les guste ;)

**Los letra en negrita son pensamientos del personaje.**

* * *

**·**

**·**

**·**

El Sol se alzaba en la cima del cielo, con este totalmente despejado. El verde alrededor brindaba la sombra y humedad suficiente para no morirse de calor. Mesas, y más alrededor del sector donde reposaban, ahí todos sentados disfrutando de la comida.

Eran; Sonoko, Ran, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Ayumi, Haibara y Conan. Agasa era el adulto de esta excursión; donde habían decidido venir como premio por ser de ayuda en la última investigación en la que se vieron involucrados. La comida era cortesía de las habilidosas manos de Haibara, Ayumi y Ran. El ambiente se mostraba tranquilo y cada quién compartía su propia conversación. Agasa no hablaba, estaba ocupado en comer mucho ante la poca atención de Haibara. Sonoko molestaba a Ran con Shinichi, y esta le devolvía el favor con Makoto. Genta, Mitsuhiko y Ayumi hablaban sobre Kamen Yaiba. Haibara hablaba con Kudo sobre el antídoto, pues el chico se la llevaba molestándola para que le obsequiara aunque sea uno por su próximo cumpleaños.

— ¡Haibara, solo uno!—insistió el pequeño.

Sin darse cuenta, llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Haibara extendió una sonrisa burlona, mientras Conan no sabía que decir; pues todos le miraban como diciéndole; "¿Qué pedías a Haibara?"

— ¡Ah! Lo siento,.. N-no era nada. **(./_/.)**

Todos volvieron a lo suyo, un poco desconcertados y curiosos por la reacción del pequeño con gafas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Conan se hallaba encima de Haibara, insistiendo en voz baja.

— ¡Por favor!—rogó por enésima vez, mientras se tiraba al suelo dramáticamente.

Haibara rió.

— No.—le cortó al detective.

Conan agitó el pequeño cuerpo de la niña, volviendo a pedir lo mismo. Ambos hablan entre murmureos, a veces uno salía sonrojado, por las bromas del otro, como Haibara molestando al detective con Ran y él molestándola con un nuevo detective que había llegado a la policía, y por el cual, Ai se mostró interesada.

A veces miradas curiosas de los demás los veían.

— ¡Haibara!

La niña respondió aferrando la caja de píldoras a su cuerpo. Sonrió y expresó una sonrisa burlona. Shinichi chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Lo usarás para ir con ella?

— N-no... bu-bueno... S-si.—tartamudeó el detective, todo sonrojado.

— Entonces no.

— ¡¿HA?! ¡HAIBARA!—gritó molesto.

Por segunda vez, las miradas de todos se posaron en ellos. **Tsk.** Conan desvió la mirada, ignorando a todos. Haibara sonrió complacida, guardando de nuevo cuenta la caja de píldoras en su mochila.

**No te será fácil, Kudo.** Se burló del detective para si misma.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos recorrieron alrededor del bosque, viendo como el Sol bajaba en la lejanía. Ayumi se hallaba concentrada viendo que planeaban esos dos, su amor Conan, y su amiga, Haibara. Mitsuhiko celoso de Conan por la pequeña Ai, mientras Genta también por robar la atención de Ayumi. Ran observaba al pequeño que ahora se encargaba de criar, de reojo, recentada, mientras Sonoko solo hablaba sin tener atención de nadie. Agasa estaba comiendo.

— El prototipo del APTX4869 no es un juego, _Kudo-kun._ —se mofó la pequeña.

— ¡Solo uno! Como un regalo... ¿Siii...?

— No quiero~

Conan rodó los ojos, zarandeando suavemente el hombro de la científica.

— Haibara.

— No.

— Haibara...

— No.

— Haibara...

— No.

— Shiho...

— Nop.

— Miyano...

— Nop~

— ¡Shiho!

— No~

— ¡HAIBARA AI! POR FAVOR!

Todos miraron a Conan, mientras este solo pudo sonrojarse violentamente. Haibara se acercó al oído, y con su mano, como queriendo que no escuchasen, cubría su boca sobre el oído del encogido detective, para murmurar;

— _~...No...~_

El detective fulminó con la mirada a la científica, mientras esta solo avanzó al lado de Ayumi. Conan llegó hasta apuntar con su reloj de anestesia a Haibara, pero esta fue más rápida y dos agujas con somnífero volaron por el bosque.

**Maldita sea, Haibara.** El pequeño guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y miró el cielo molesto.

**·**

**·**

**·**

— Oye Ran... ¿Qué crees que hagan esos dos críos?

— No lo sé, Sonoko, es un poco extraño.

**Extraño, Conan jamás esta así con nadie... ¿Que podrá ser?** Se preguntó así misma la castaña. Sonoko solo la miró.

O*o*O*o*O

Haibara había decido ir a dormir, mientras Conan había ido al 'baño'. Sonoko y Ran se miraron entre si, viendo a los demás que parecían tener la intriga pegada a la frente. Los cinco en realidad. Agasa ignoraba todo; aprovechando a comer bajo la no vigilancia de Haibara.

— ¿Tú que crees?—Ayumi cuestionó, mirando a sus dos compañeros.

Los otros dos asintieron.

Hecho esto, los tres se acercaron decididos a Sonoko y Ran.

— ¡Sonoko-neechan! ¡Ran-neechan!—llamaron a las otras dos.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Ran, desconcertada.

— Queremos que nos ayuden.

Las dos adolescentes miraron a los pequeños, curiosas. Ayumi hizo que se acercaran, para comenzar a murmurar.

— ¡¿Ha?!—gritó Ran, llamando un poco la atención del casi ausente Agasa.

Conan aun no regresaba, por suerte.

— ¿Co-cómo es eso?—preguntó al pequeño grupo, quiénes se aferraban a las muchachas suplicantes, con ojitos de gatito abandonado.

— ¡Así es!—soltó Ayumi.— Es que ocultan algo.

— ¡Y nosotros... La liga juvenil de detectives queremos saber!—exclamó la voz de Mitsuhiko.

— Ellos no nos pueden dejar fuera de sus cosas... ¡Somos detectives!—reclamó Genta.

**Estos críos...** pensó rendida Sonoko, levantando los brazos, encogiéndose de hombros. Ran se limitó a reír nerviosa.

— Bien, bien los ayudaremos, niñatos...—aceptó Sonoko.

— ¿No es malo entrometerse en los asuntos ajenos?—expresó Ran, un poco avergonzada de lo que harían.

— ¡Déjate de esas cosas, niña! Sabes bien que estás tan curiosa por saber como nosotros...—atacó Sonoko, son una sonrisa burlesca.

Ran respondió con un leve rubor. **Pero aun así...**

— ¡Todo planeado! Sabremos que ocultan esos dos entonces...—alardeó Genta, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos. (Muy al pesar de Ran.)

Al regreso de Conan, todos al parecer de él, actuaron muy extraño. Nadie habló con él y de hacerlo, la conversación y ambiente se ponía tenso. **¿Qué planean estos?** Se preguntó el detective, reanudando su comida.

**·**

**·**

**·**

Al rato y terminada la comida, todos fueron a las 'carpas' (Tiendas, campañas, como puedan llamarse._.) correspondiente. (Ran, Sonoko / Ayumi, Haibara / Mitsuhiko, Genta / Agasa, Conan.)

-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos estaban dormidos. _O eso se suponía._

A Ayumi le había tocado cumplir la primera misión; la cual consistía en revisar la caja de que sostenía Haibara las veces que habló con Conan, y también la que se pasó mirando mientras hablaba con Ai. Era una caja metálica, estaba metida en la mochila, así que no fue difícil sacarla. La abrió silenciosamente y observó pequeños espacios separados por el mismo metal de la caja, lleno de píldoras con distintos diseños, que mostraban bajo ellas un nombre. Había ya visto esto antes, pero... ¿Qué de esta caja podía interesarle a Conan? Eran solo pastillas y él no se veía enfermo. Aun así, cuidadosamente sacó su celular y fotografío en todos los ángulos la caja, para cerrarla y volver al lado de su amiga, a dormir.

**¿Qué le interesa a Conan-kun de Ai-chan?** Cuestionó un poco triste la pequeña castaña.

O*o*O*o*O

Agasa y Ran llamaron a gritos a todos los que yacían dormidos. Ambos habían preparado un delicioso desayuno, para que después se pudiese ir a explorar un poco más.

De mala gana, Sonoko, Genta y Mitsuhiko se levantaron, reclamando por la hora. Ayumi despertó desganada, pues durmió poco al esperar y comprobar que Haibara no mostrará señales de vida. Haibara y Conan despertaron, y tan pronto como sus rostros cruzaron, el pequeño detective comenzó a murmurar al oído de la científica, la cual parecía responder con sonrisas burlescas o negando con la cabeza, molestando al otro que a veces la tomaba por el brazo insistiendo. Todos -menos Agasa- trataban de disimular el interés en aquello que podían llevarse los que parecían adultos experimentados de más conocimiento que el propio Profesor Agasa.

— Espero disfruten.—comentó Ran, tomando asiento entre Conan y Sonoko, dispuesta a comer.

Todos respondieron con un asentimiento y se dedicaron a devorar lo que se había preparado, con rostros satisfechos y complacidos por el dulce sabor.

Tan pronto como el desayuno hubo terminado, Agasa comenzó a arreglar un par de cosas, mientras los otros fueron a pasear, queriendo llegar hasta a donde el día pasado habían dejado su investigación de las cosas del bosque.

— Oye, Haibara...—llamó Conan, un poco incómodo, susurrando al oído de la niña.

— Si es por el antídoto, no, me niego a dártelo.—respondió como anticipada a lo que pediría.

**Pero que amable.** Rodó los ojos el detective.

— ¡Que no es eso!—reclamó indignado.

— Entonces... ¿qué es?

— ¿No te parece que nos están mirando?—preguntó dudoso, paseando sus ojos por alrededor, buscando un indicio de alguien que les mirara.

— No, nada. A mi me parece que te estás poniendo histérico.—respondió la científica, son sarcasmo e indiferencia propia de ella.

Conan casi tuvo una caída -estilo anime.-.- por el comentario de su compañera, limitándose a lanzarle miradas fulminantes.

La sensación continuo, más sin embargo. Miradas que iban cambiando de ángulo le observaban. Algunas se podría decir que, con esa aura de amenaza rodeándolos. Los escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo, y trataba de llevar la caminata lo mejor que podía.

**¿Y ahora que hice?** Se preguntó el encogido detective, asustado de esas miradas que parecían querer matarlo.

Sonoko les miraba de reojo. ¿Podía ser que el pequeño mocoso anduviera en algo con la chica rubia? Bastante extraño, si fuese por ella, elegiría a alguien más conversador, por que Haibara no hablaba en lo más mínimo y de hacerlo, parecía una adulta bastante indiferente.

Ran cuidaba que Conan no se enterará de que Sonoko tenía el ojo puesto en él, ya que la científica iba atenta del paisaje, casi admirada de todo lo verde que la rodeaba.

— ¡Sonoko!—retó Ran, al ver que su rubia amiga iba muy distraída en otra cosa.

— ¿A-ah? ¿Qué?

— Los niños.—indicó Ran.

Era el comienzo del plan.

— Yo sabía que también estabas curiosa por saber.

Ran bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. **Solo tengo curiosidad.. Eso, nada más.**

/ Flash Back /

Mientras Conan continuaba distraído pidiendo a Haibara lo que sea que le esté pidiendo, Ayumi aprovecho a aproximarse a Ran y Sonoko para mostrarles las fotografías de la caja y su contenido. La mayoría de estas píldoras no las habían visto jamás, pero aun así... dos preguntas... ¿Por que esa pequeña, Haibara, llevaba todas esas píldoras? ¿Por que Conan insiste tanto en ellas?

Sonoko no entendía nada.

Ran se daba ideas, pero nada con pruebas suficientes para aceptar. Solo recordaba haber visto una de ellas, pero no recordaba en que situación como para concluir algo.

Ayumi solo mostró él contenido, y regresó con Genta y Mitsuhiko, para no levantar las sospechas de los otros dos.

/ Fin Flash Back /

Tenía un par de copias de las imágenes, y ya comenzaba a andar el plan.

Ayumi se despistó con la excusa de que se quedó algo con Agasa, para no perderse Sonoko fue a su lado. Mitsuhiko y Genta pronto desaparecieron ya que 'iban al baño' y Ran simplemente se quedó aun lado para esperarlos, pidiéndole a los otros dos qu por favor llegaran hacía donde quedaron ayer y ahí se encontrarían.

Sonoko había predispuesto un pequeño aparato de audio, con el cual podrían escuchar que hablaban los otros dos, pero tenían que tener cuidado, pues este estaba aun lado de la manga de Conan y el sonido que ellos hiciera también se escucharía del otro lado.

El silencio cayó tanto del lado de Ran, Sonoko y la Liga Juvenil, como del lado de Haibara y Conan.

Conan sonrió a Haibara quién solo miró el dispositivo con una sonrisa maliciosa. El detective indicó con su dedo índice apoyado en sobre sus labios que guardará silencio y guiñó un ojo.

— ¿e-eh?—comenzó un pequeño teatro el detective.

La voz de Conan se escuchó desde donde los otros tenían el oído puesto en él.

— ¡Haibara! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ah! ¡Auxilio!—gritó la voz de Edogawa, con fingida desesperación.

Una vez terminado su pequeño espectáculo, del otro lado, bastante preocupados se echaron a correr en dirección a los pequeños dos, preocupados. Conan rió por lo bajo junto a la científica.

Ambos se escondieron detrás de un árbol.

Ran junto a Sonoko y Ayumi llegaron primero, asustadas, buscando con la vista desesperadas a los pequeños. Culpándose por haberlos dejado. Genta y Mitsuhiko revisaban todo a su paso, con la esperanza de verlos, al menos para ir tras ellos. Pero no. No estaban por ninguna parte.

— ¡CONAN-KUN! ¡AI-CHAN!—gritaba la vos desesperada de Ran.

Sonoko y Ayumi le seguían los gritos. Ran y la pequeña castaña al borde de las lágrimas.

— Ran-neechan... ¿Se han divertido?—salió Conan detrás del árbol, mirando con una sonrisa 'inocente' a todos los otros.

— ¿Q-qué?—cuestionaron la voz de todos.

— Digo... Por el espectáculo que preparamos con Haibara.—continuo el detective, con la sonrisa— ¿Se divirtieron? Por que para eso nos colocaron ese dispositivo de audio... ¿no?

Sonoko y Ran se miraron entre si, y bajaron la cabeza avergonzadas, al igual que Ayumi. Mientras Genta y Mitsuhiko se acercaron al recién aparecido Conan. Haibara salió segundos después.

— Espiar no esta bien... ¿Saben?—comentó Haibara, con su fingida voz infantil.

**Ahora entiendo un poco a Kudo-kun, ¿Cómo podemos hablar con esta voz de críos inocentes?** Pensó para sus adentros, irónica. Genta se aproximó a Haibara y Conan, con los labios entre abiertos, molesto, por su expresión.

— ¡Es culpa de ustedes!—reclamó el moreno.

Haibara y Conan se miraron, desconcertados.

Ayumi levantó la vista, totalmente de acuerdo con Genta, al igual que Sonoko y Mitsuhiko.

— ¡Si por ustedes!—continuaron las voces infantiles de los detectives de la Liga.

— ¿eh?—cuestionó Conan.

— ¡Lo que esconden!—siguió Mitsuhiko.— Si ustedes no se comportaran así, no tendríamos que espiar.

— ¿Comportarnos? ¿Cómo?—esta vez fue Haibara quién habló.

— ¡Como adultos!—exclamó Sonoko.— Y adultos muy inteligentes... ¡Hablan en murmureos! Ustedes dos, y hasta se sonrojan. ¿Qué esconden?

— ¡Si! ¿Qué esconden?—le siguieron los demás.

Conan miró a Haibara con una sonrisa de medio lado y esta correspondió. Se acercaron a los demás, mientras las manos de ambos se unían y al estar frente a todos, más cercanos, simplemente soltaron una carcajada, con el tono de sarcasmo.

— Eso es... _Top Secret._ —sonrieron ambos -Haibara y Conan-, con sus dedos índices sobre los labios, guiñándole un ojos a los demás.

— ¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!—se quejaron los demás.

— it's a secret, a secret...

* * *

¿Les gusto? Esta rarito~, en fin, solo espero que la hayan pasado bien con este One shot, y bueno~

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
